The present invention relates broadly to machines and other apparatus for cleaning cotton and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning raw cotton wherein a cotton laden airstream is caused to collide with a periorated rotating drum with vacuum cleaning action and vacuum discharge of clean cotton.
After cotton is picked and existing in its raw state of tufted balls, it typically includes a significant amount of foreign matter including dust, twigs, branches and other debris that has become entangled in the cotton along the way. Prior to using the cotton, the cotton should be cleaned to eliminate the twigs, dust and dirt and provide those working with the cotton with a clean cotton tuff.
Attempts have been made in the past to clean cotton by creating a cotton rich airstream and causing the impingement of the cotton onto a cleaning device. Examples include Shofner U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,744 which uses aeromechanical and electrodynamic release and separation forces applied to foreign particulate matter and fiber materials. Shofner has a series of patents including the aforementioned patent, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,060 and 4,631,781. Another device using an airstream is disclosed in Haass-Zollick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,493, which uses a collection vessel with a separating surface arranged for allowing passage of the airstream and retaining at least one part of the fiber waste within the collection vessel. A similar attempt was made in Brown et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,286. Brown et al cause the impingement of cotton on a perforated rotating drum wherein the waste material is drawn through the drum and the cotton is rotated upwardly toward a vertically oriented clean cotton removal duct. All of the aforementioned patents are burdened with complexity, lack of complete cleaning or both.